


A Wolf in Wonderland

by xateramusa



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oc student - Freeform, Twisted Wonderland Au, oc teacher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xateramusa/pseuds/xateramusa
Summary: A new year begins at Night Raven Collage. The students are looking forward to a relaxing year.  When a new student arriving and a reunion between two beings brings trouble. Will the Night Raven College students and Xateramusa be able to handle this year at school?
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue: Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own twisted wonderland that is own by-Yana Toboso.  
> I only own story plot and OC

Prologue: The Sorting

It was the beginning of another school year at Night Raven Collage. All the students were returning from break. After the events of the overblotting in the previous year, all the students were looking forward to a relaxing year. Amongst the students was a cat with blue flaming ears, who was walking with 2 other students. A male who had dark blue hair and teal eyes which had a black spade over his left eye. The other student had messy, dark orange hair and on the right side of his face right over his red eyes, there was a red heart shape. 

“Y’know I was hoping that our friend would have returned this year. I really miss him.” The cat said to his two companions.

“I know what you mean Grimm, our group isn’t the same without them.” The dark blue student said to the cat that is now known as Grimm.

“It might not be the same but we will have an even better year in their memory!” “Deuce, Grimm let's take this year by storm.” The red-haired said trying to cheer up his friends.

“HELL YA!” “Deuce Ace we will be at the top of this year and when we see them again, they can be proud of us!” Grimm yelled excitedly with a fist in the air.   
  


“Lets!” The red-haired now known as Ace said with a grin on his face.

“Ah, we will be late for the entrance ceremony!” Duce told the others, realizing they were running late. 

With that said the 3 of them ran down the hallway and through the courtyard to the Mirror Chamber. Upon entering Deuce and Ace saw their dorm leader look at them disapprovingly at their tardiness.

“Welcome students to another year at Night Raven Collage.” “Despite the incidents that happened last year, I hope this year will be different.” “ To our new students, welcome I’m the headmaster, Dire Crowley.” “Now I’m sure you all noticed the 6 students standing next to the mirror, they are the head of the dorms.” “There are 7 dorms total; Heartslabyul, Octavinelle, Scarabia, Pomefiore, Ignihyde, Savanaclaw, and lastly Diasomnia.” Crowley addressed the students and aimed the last part at the new students. 

The door opened and in walked a young-looking baby face boy with black hair and pink highlights. Next to him was a tall male with horns coming out of the top of his head, and piercing green eyes.    
  
“I can’t believe you forgot to invite Malmal again. It’s a good thing I remembered to tell him ” The black-haired student said to the headmaster and the other dorm heads. 

The horned male walked up and took his spot amongst the dorm leaders. The dorm heads felt guilt at forgetting to invite him, especially since he was helpful last year. The new students started whispering to themselves.   
  
“I can’t believe we are seeing malleus Draconia in the flesh, as well as Lilia Vanrouge.” A 1st year said to another student excitedly. 

“Ahem! If I can have your attention we will begin the sorting now.” “Each of you will step up to this mirror and be sorted into your dorm.” The headmaster said. 

One by one the students lined up and got sorted into their dorms. Each dorm gained a few new members, soon there was one student left. However the last student approached the mirror hesitantly, and once they were in front of the mirror, they, reached up and took off their hood. A ripple went through the students as the face of the last 1st year was revealed. 

They had black hair with midnight blue highlights, light gray skin with golden eyes. A pair of wolf ears sat atop of the student's head. There was a light blue circle around the student's forehead and a few markings on the golden eyes. Crowley looked at the student and realized that he was looking at a female instead of the usual male. As he opened his mouth to speak he was interrupted by Lilia.   
  
“Headmaster let her be sorted,” Lila told the headmaster and looked at Malleus to see if he too recognized the woman standing before the mirror.    
  
Lila had heard of the stories about how a heavenly being known as a celestial had mated with a warrior human-wolf hybrid. The couple had a child that had skin gray as ash with blue markings. The child also had hair black as night, and eyes golden as the full moon that shone. It was said that the child was that of darkness itself. Lila then remembered meeting a child like that when Malleus was still young, and how the two of them would often play with each other. Lila did not doubt that this female was that child. 

“You are different from the others I have sorted. I sense a great kindness in you, yet I also see deep darkness residing in your heart.” Upon hearing these words said by the Mirror, Xat looked around to see the other's reaction when the Mirror continued speaking “You're no doubt strong and skilled, you fit many of the dorms.” 

The dorm heads all looked at the female and all silently agreed that the dorm she would be sorted in will have an interesting year, and each head wanted the female in their dorm. 

“Speak your name child.” The mirror said

“My name is Xateramusa Okami.” She replied to the mirror. 

At the mention of her name, Malleus felt shock flow through his body. Lilia smiled, glad his feelings were right about the wolf. 

“I have decided your dorm, with the amount of abilities, and how your soul is you will be sorted into Diasomnia.” The mirror said knowing the darkness in Xateramusa can be equaled out with the magic of Diasomnia.

Xat let out a breath glad she wasn’t turned down at the mirror and with a bow joined the new Diasomnia students. With her sorted, the ceremony was over and the leaders all took their students to their respective dorms. Xat watched as they all disappeared through different mirrors and upon seeing the one with the dragon over it figured it was the entrance to her dorm. Upon entering she was shocked at how the dorm looked and felt deep down in her heart that this place will be a perfect home for her school years.

Malleus faced the first years and began to tell them all the rules, along with how the dorm was founded. Each of the first years listened carefully to his words and afterward left to go to their dorm rooms.   
  
“Ms. Okami please wait before you leave.” A silver-haired man spoke in a strict tone.    
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I would like to thank my beta reader: Cait for being a great beta reader.


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own twisted wonderland that is own by-Yana Toboso.  
> I only own story plot and OC

Chapter 1: Reunion

Xateramusa watched the other students leave for their dorms, and once the lounge was empty turned and faced the one who called her. The man had silver hair that was sort of spiked with the standard dorm uniform on.

“The young master wants to speak with you.” He said gesturing to the center of the dorm where on top of a dais sat a throne and Malleus on top. On one side of the stairs was another silvered hair male in the same uniform. The only difference was the hair was straight and he had no slit in his eyes like the other one did. Xateramusa walked over and stood at the center, however what came next surprised the 2 silver-haired males.

“It’s been such a long time since I’ve seen you. You have grown into a beautiful young woman.” Lilia said coming up to her. Waving his arm to the sides he introduced the 2 silver-haired men.

“The one on the left is Silver, and the one that told you to wait is Sebek.” He said, introducing them to her. Looking at the other 2 men he spoke with a smile. “This is Xateramusa Okami, she is a dear friend of ours.” 

Malleus stood up from where he was seated and walked down the stairs. Xat watched him come down and stopped less than a foot away from her. Looking into his eyes she saw betrayal and hurt in them. Her ears fell to her head and reaching up went to touch Malleus only for her arm to be caught in his hand tightly.

“You shouldn’t have left all those years ago.” Malleus Scolded her, tightening his grip on her arm. “You could have had everything you wanted and yet you left us without even a goodbye.” He continued and green flames rose around the 5 of them.

“Lord Malleus please calm down!” Sebek spoke worriedly

“Master Malleus please stop this!” Silver cried out

Xat sensing his anger took a deep breath and answered trying to hold back her tears. “I never wanted to leave you guys, I wanted to stay with you. I know you must have felt betrayed but please let me explain myself.” 

Malleus wanted to hurt Xat as she hurted him all those years ago. Though upon seeing the tears in her eyes he decided to hear her out before he did anything. Silver walked a little bit closer to comfort his lord, while Sebek clenched his fist trying to not to let his anger at how betrayed Malleus sounded.

“Explain then.” He ordered her! 

Lilia, seeing the tears, walked over to them and stood beside them in case he needed to interfere. While he can understand Malleus’s feelings he too was curious about why she left them. Just as he knew that Malleus needed the closure that this confrontation would bring. 

“That day I left, I heard of a festival that would be taking place soon.” “I went to the town to find out more about it since I wanted to go to it with you and Lilia.” She started remembering that the castle was talking about it and how it seemed to be a popular thing.

“I was a fool for going alone to the village, and didn’t realize it was a trap till it was too late.” “When I arrived at the village no one was around, it felt so empty like it was deserted. So I turned to come back to you guys when for some reason I felt something hit me and made me collapsed and lost consciousness.” “Waking up I saw I was not in the village but in a castle and on the throne was a woman and a male with 2 mouses beside them.” She explained to them.

“They mentioned that someone like me should not be involved with someone like you. That you were dangerous and would use me for evil. That they decided upon themselves to save me.” She added not too sure why she needed saving.

  
  
Lilia upon hearing her reason for leaving felt some of his anger go at her. Her leaving had hurt him just as much as Malleus. He still had some anger towards her and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. To anyone else, it looked like something friend but they knew it was all show. 

“Why didn’t you ever try and reach out to us? We could have helped you.” Lilia asked her, as Xat looked at him

“I tried many times, but every time there was no response.” “Then one day I was told that you all never wanted to hear from me again and that you were glad I was gone so I stopped trying.” She told Lilia before turning back to Malleus. As she spoke those words she remembered trying to escape to go back to them when the guard brought her to the mouse who showed her a letter telling them of how much they were glad that she was gone, and that she was holding them back. 

“Please Malleus I never wanted to leave you not once.” She pleaded with him hoping he could hear the truth in her words.

Malleus had listened to her explanation closely trying to find a trace of a lie in them, however, no lie could be found. At this point Malleus was confused about what to do; Should he get revenge for her leaving him, or let the past go and they can start over. Xat bit her lip in worry wondering what was going on through their heads and almost gave up hope that she would be forgiven. As she was accepting this choice, the tears she was trying to hold back fell down her face. Seeing the tears on Xateramusa’s face helped Malleus make his choice. 

Using the arm he had in his grip pulled on it making her come to him. His staff dropped to the ground as he wrapped his arms around her and held Xat to him tightly forgiving her for leaving them. He didn’t want to forgive her for all the hurt he has felt all these years, even if he knew the truth. However, he also knew in his heart that he couldn’t hate her. Xat gripped the front of his robe and silently cried into it and melted into his embrace glad that she had found her way home to them at last. Lilia smiled at the sight knowing that forgiveness was a lesson Malleus needed to learn as the flames died down. Sebek and Silver were surprised that their master had forgiven the woman but knew better than to question his decision. 

  
  


Xat pulled away and wiped her face with her arm to get rid of the tears. “Thank you, and I missed you guys.” 

_‘You will never escape us again, even if it means I have to lock you away from everyone and everything.’_ Malleus thought darkly.

Malleus smirked at her words and he let her go tilted her face so their eyes met.

“Now that you're back with us, make no mistake you will never leave any of us again.” He told her, making Lilia laugh a little. 

_‘The young master seems happier than he did earlier. What exactly is the relationship between them?’_ Sebek thought 

‘ _I’m glad she is back with us. Lilia told me stories of her growing up, and now I can see he was right about her, she is one of us.’_ Silver thought as he watched them.

  
  


Xat was unaware of what Sebek and Silver were thinking looked at Malleus as his words finally registered with her. Upon hearing he wouldn’t let her leave them ever again, made her wonder in what way did he mean. 

“Young master where is she going to sleep? “ “All the first-year dorms are shared by males, and the only room that is open is the one on the floor that the four of us live on,” Sebek asked

“Hehe. Silly Sebek that's the room she would be staying in.” Lila said with a smile and grabbed Xat’s hand. “Come I will show you where it is,” Lilia told her and led her away from the lounge with the others close behind. 

Lilia led her up some steps and into a hall that only held 5 doors. “The first door is Silvers and the one across from him is Sebeks. Your dorm is across from mine, and Malmal’s dorm is in between ours at the end of the hall.” Lilia told her and opened a door to an empty dorm.

Xat walked into what would be her dorm and felt at awe with how it looked. To her, it was the perfect place to live for the next few years. 

“Do you like it?” A voice asked from behind her.

Turning around Xat saw the speaker was Silver who came in behind her wondering why the old man wanted him to talk as Xat nodded to him. Lilia stood outside the door silently watching the interaction between the two. Silver was important to both him and Malleus and seeing that both Xat and Silver were being civil towards each other decided to head to his own room.

“Yes, it's very comfy looking.” She answered as she sat on the bed.

Silver nodded and left shutting the door behind him and walked to his room knowing that tomorrow a new school year will start. Back in her dorm room Xat opened a window letting some airflow through the room and sat down at her vanity. Looking into the mirror she began to get ready for bed her tail wagging happily behind her.

That night as Xat was sleeping her mirror flickered a little and a pair of green eyes gazed out of it and a voice spoke.

“So your back in my grandson’s life are you, enjoy it while you can. I will use you to make him fall into despair and have him follow in my footsteps.” the voice said with a laugh and disappeared. Xat hearing the voice woke up and saw 2 green eyes in the mirror when she blinked the eyes were gone. She tilted her head in confusion before deciding to talk to the other about it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I would like to thank my beta reader: Cait for being a great beta reader.


	3. Chapter 2: Past pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the next 2 chapters we get to see how they met and the history between Xateramusa, Malleus, and Lilia
> 
> I would also like to thank DevotedServant for helping out with figure out what age Malleus and Xat should meet.

Chapter 2: The Past pt. 1

After making sure the others were in their rooms, Lilia went to his own and layed down. As he was getting ready to sleep he remembered the past and how everything started between him, Malleus, and Xat.

**_Flashback_ **

Lilia was walking through the Valley of Thorns when he heard a voice call out.   
  


“Help..” The soft voice cried

Lilia took off in the direction of the voice to see what was wrong. He noticed the further he got the deeper the thorns were. Coming to the edge he looked down and saw a young girl no more than the age of four sitting on the ground with her hand on her leg. Lilia jumped down to where the little girl was and knelt in front of her. The young girl sensing someone looked up into Magenta colored eyes.

“Are you here to kill me?” She asked fearfully.

“No, I’m not. I heard you calling for help. My name is Lilia Vanrouge. What's your name?” Lilia responded softly.

“My name is Xateramusa Okami. I was running and I fell down here, and now I can’t get up.” Xateramusa said with her ears drawn back and she started to cry.

Lilia sighed internally this girl just gave her name freely like that, and if he was anyone else he probably would have owned that name.

_ ‘She must not know about Fae’s or how they work.’  _ Lilia thought to himself.

Reaching out he touched her ankle where her hand was. Upon touching it Xateramusa let out a yelp of pain. Hearing the yelp he looked at her ankle and saw it was twisted and swollen. Feeling sorry for the young girl he used some of his magic to heal the injury as Xateramusa watched on in amazement. Once the ankle was healed Xateramusa reached up and touched Lilia’s face.

“Thank you.” She said to him.

“Where are your parents?” Lilia asked, wondering why a parent would leave their kid alone like this.

At the mention of her parents, Xat looked down at the ground. 

“My father died and my mother's tribe didn’t want me.” “I was too different from them, and they tried to kill me.” “Mother took me here and said she was sorry before leaving me.” “I waited for days for Mother to come back to me, but she never did so I adventured forth to find her.” “ As I was walking I thought I saw something and so I ran.” “While I was running I looked over my shoulder to see if anything was chasing me when I fell down here.” “I tried to stand up but it hurts to move my foot, so I've been stuck down here.” I don’t know how long I've been in this hole and calling for help.” She answered 

Lilia looked over the girl and saw how thin and frail she was as she told her story. After she was finished Lilia knew he couldn’t leave the girl alone, especially since she reminded him of the young prince. Gently as he could he picked Xat up and held her in his arms. Xat feeling herself being picked up immediately wrapped her arms around Lilia’s neck and looked at him in confusion. 

“I am taking you home with me. Don’t worry I will protect you.” He told her upon seeing the confusion in her eyes. “Now hold on and don’t let go.” He ordered her. 

Xat followed his directions and held on tightly as he teleported them out of the cliff hole and back to solid ground before taking off at a run. Xat watched the scenery go by and slowly fell asleep due to the rocking motion that was made while Lilia was running. They ran for what seemed like hours but were not that long at all. Upon reaching a cliff Lilia looked over at the Dark Fae Kingdom, he then looked down and saw that Xat was fast asleep. Smiling he used his magic to teleport to the castle gate and entered his wing of the castle. 

Entering his room he placed her on the bed before going to his dresser and picking out a shirt for her to wear. Finding one that was suitable enough he walked back over and began to undress her so her clothes could be washed. Once her clothes were off he placed the shirt on her and laughed a little as the shirt looked more like a big dress on her than a shirt. After he was sure she was taken care of he got ready for bed. Climbing into the bed he laid down next to the young wolf who turned over and cuddled up to him. As a result of this Lilia wrapped his arms around her and drifted off to sleep making a note to himself to teach her about Fae when they first wake up, and to make sure she understands not to leave his wing of the castle.

  
  


**_A few years later._ **

Xat woke up in her room with a smile today, she was allowed to explore the castle while Lilia was in a meeting with the king and queen. Growing up she only saw parts of the town and castle when she was walking around with Lilila who didn’t want her wandering off on her own. Now at the age of 7, she was ready to explore. Getting up she put on her black sundress Lilia had gotten her a few days ago along with the sandals that had little vines going around her feet and stopped right above her ankle. Looking at herself in the Mirror she nodded and headed towards the door. Opening it she tiptoed over to Lilia’s door and peeked inside to see if he was there or not.

When she did not see him she ran down the hall and out of the wing she grew up in. Making sure to stay close to the shadows and to avoid people. Seeing the entrance to the courtyard she made a run for it and was able to get outside without anyone seeing her. She looked around in awe at how beautiful it was despite it being in a dark castle. She began to walk towards the fountain in the middle of a little pond, and once she reached it took off her sandals and got into the water. Feeling the water on her skin she began to play in it, she was lost in her own fun that she didn’t notice that she was not alone anymore. 

**_A few minutes before._ **

Malleus sat quietly by his mother and father. He was getting bored with the meeting and wanted to go outside and play. The queen seeing her son’s boredom decided to speak. 

“If it would be ok, I would like my son to be excused from the rest of this meeting.” She said only for the king to disagree.

“My dear he is our son and heir to the throne. He needs to learn this stuff so he can be prepared.” The king argued.

The queen, not liking what the king said, frowned. “Oh for thorn's sake let the boy go and play. He can learn this stuff when he is older, and before you say anything let me remind you, that Lilia and I were the ones who raised our son, not you.” She scolded, reminding him how often he was absent in their son’s life. 

“Your majesty, didn’t you say the other night you wanted to make up for being absent in your son’s life? Well now is a good chance to start. Let the boy go and play with some of the staff. He doesn't need to be in these boring meetings” Lilia said, playing on the guilt that the king had of not being part of his son’s life.

“Very well.” The king agreed not wanting to anger his wife and friend. 

“Thank you mother, father,” Malleus said to them standing up. 

With a nod to the court, he left the room happily. As he walked down the hall, the servants all bowed to him, though he could tell they were scared of him. None of them ever wanted to play with the young prince, except Lilia. Still knowing that Malleus often wished for a friend that was around his age that wasn’t afraid of him and would want to play with him. As he was walking past the entrance to the courtyard he heard a giggle come from there. 

Wondering what made that sound he walked into the courtyard and stopped a few feet away from the fountain. He was shocked to see another kid in the palace and wondered who their parents were. As far as he knew there were no Werepeople in his father's court. He watched silently for a few minutes before clearing his throat and catching the girl's attention.

  
  


**_Current in the past._ **

Xat hearing someone quickly turned around and gasped at seeing someone there. She knew of a prince that lived here but wasn’t expecting him to be so young. She looked him over not knowing that Malleus was doing the same to her. 

“What is your name?” Malleus asked her

“Why not give your name first? After all, if I give you my name you might steal it and use it against me.” She responded remembering the lessons Lilia taught her about Fae folk.

Her answer surprised Malleus greatly; he wasn’t used to seeing someone talk back to him unless it was Lillia and that's only when Lilia was lecturing or scolding him. It impressed him that she knew of fae lore with names, and decided to indulge her.

“My name is Malleus Draconia. The prince of the dark fae.” He told her introducing himself to her and waited for her to be fearful and run as most others do.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Malleus. My name is Xateramusa Okami. I’m the ward of Lilia Vanrouge.” She responded in kind. 

Malleus was shocked once again at hearing that she was raised by Lilia and no one in the castle knew of it, but the shock came even more from her not running away. Thinking back to how Lilia has been acting the last few years now made sense to the young prince. Lilia had often taken meals to his room as well as hurried away for a little after meetings. Not to mention he had gone into town and come back with bags of items that he didn’t say what they were. And often asked questions about what a girl should have. He would often slip up and say something as if he was talking about a girl. He was shaken out of his thoughts by Xateramusa’s voice. 

“I’m sorry can you repeat that please?” He asked her not hearing the question the first time around due to being lost in thought. 

Xat giggled a little bit and asked him the question she had asked before. “I was asking if you would like to join me and play in the pond with me.” 

Malleus felt happiness flow through him, for once he was being invited to do something instead of being ignored. With a nod, Malleus took off his boots and cape placing them on the ground before rolling up his pants and getting into the water. Xat’s tail wagged happily at him joining her and grabbing his hand she pulled him nearby to where the water was falling. Kneeling she splashed some water at him with a smile. Malleus was overwhelmed by what she did but decided to retaliate and splashed her back. That began the splash war between the two, and the courtyard was filled with the laughter of two children playing something that was hardly ever heard in the castle. 

Xat quickly ran under the falling water to hide but Malleus was quicker and caught her by the waist and pulled her under the falling water with a smile. Xat laughed and tried to escape to splash him again when they were both interrupted by a loud cough. Malleus let go of her and together they stepped out of the falling water to see who interrupted them only for Xat to freeze as there stood before them was not only Lilia but the Queen and King as well. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Past pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we see it play out through everyone's memories

Chapter 3:’ The Past pt. 2

  
  


**Present:**

Meanwhile in Xat’s room after hearing the mirror finally fell asleep and dreamed of how everything started and how it all ended unaware that Malleus and Lilia were dreaming of the past as well.

  
  


**Past:**

“Father, Mother, Lilia, why aren’t you in the meeting?” Malleus asked them

Xat felt fear looking at the King and Queen of the fae, and looking at Lilia, she saw anger in his eyes. Lilia was disappointed in his ward for leaving his wing of the castle without him. He had told her not to leave it so he could avoid this confrontation, the King and Queen never knew about him raising anyone. Looking at Xat he knew she saw the anger in his eyes, and he now had to try and figure out a way to keep her safe. 

“The meeting ended a little bit ago when a guard came to get us. Saying there was an intruder in the castle and that they were with you. I am very disappointed that you didn’t alert the guard about her.” The king scolded him with his arms crossed.

Malleus felt disappointment well up in him at the lecture knowing he upset his father. He looked at his mother to see her reaction and saw the disappointment in her eyes as well. The queen didn’t know what to do or what to think, her son should have known better than to play with a stranger. When the guard busted into the meeting she was the first one out, running to the courtyard ready to protect him. However, when she reached the courtyard she saw something she thought she would never see again. Her son was smiling and playing with the little girl in the fountain laughing. When she saw him pull the girl to the falling water and was about to leave when her husband came up and saw this.

Lilia had arrived shortly before the queen and seeing the two playing happily stayed to watch them. Soon the queen came running up and Lilia saw on her face worried then transformed into happiness. Yet despite the happiness, he was upset that his ward didn’t wait to go out. He had planned after the meeting to approach the queen and introduce her to Xateramusa, and now that plan was ruined. 

“What is your name girl?” The king asked her

Xat was about to answer when she remembered what Lilia taught her about his kind.. ,  _ “Remember Xat for this is important if you give a fae your name when they ask they can steal it from you. With it they can control you or use your name against you, making you do something when you didn’t even do. Even make you turn on those who are closest to you’ _

“My name is not important”.” I know that if I give you my name you can use it against me.” She answered. 

Her response shocked the royal family, she not only denied the king but she back talked to him as well. The king was not happy with this response and with a wave of a hand, one of the guards walked up and grabbed Xateramusa pulling her from the fountain to kneel at the king's feet. 

“Listen here girl, when I give you an order or a question you either obey or answer. I am the king and I will be shown some respect! I asked for your name, if I use it then you brought it on yourself for trespassing in the castle!” The king yelled angrily as he nodded to the guard who pulled the young girl up. 

Xat let out a cry at the rough treatment from the guard and felt tears well up in her eyes. She should have stayed in the wing, she was foolish, and now more than ever she wished she had waited. Lilia looked at the king and Wanting to speak when a voice beat him to it.

“Let her go!” the voice ordered making all heads turn to the young prince who had his arms crossed and was staring at the guard. 

“Mal…” The king started but was interrupted again. 

“She is my friend and I won’t let you treat her like this. Now I won’t Repeat Myself!. Let her go.” Malleus ordered once again to the guard as he walked over.

The guard looked at the king than to the young prince. He was going to deny the prince when he saw flames dance in his young lord's eyes. He was no fool; he had heard the rumors of the young prince, and who his grandmother was. Looking at the young girl he let her go and took a few steps back. 

Lilia felt pride swell up in his chest at seeing his young lord protecting his only friend. Once the guard let go of his ward Lilia ran over and swept her up into his arms holding her close. Xat grabbed the front of Lilia’s shirt and cried into it. Lilia turned, looking at the king and spoke.

“She is my ward. I found her 3 years ago, and decided to take her in to raise her.” “She has done nothing wrong but ignored my order to not leave my wing of the castle.” “If anyone broke the rules it was me when I brought her into the kingdom,” Lilia said to the king.

The King glared at Lilia for breaking the rules, however, he also knew Lilia was the oldest fae in the court. The king knew if he got into a fight with the old fae he would lose, he clenched his fist trying to figure out how to punish them. 

“Malleus look at me.” The queen ordered her son.

Malleus looked at his mother hesitantly not wanting to see her disappointment. What he saw instead was a soft smile.

“You called her friend, why?” She asked her son.

“She is the first ever to invite me to play with her, and wasn’t afraid of me.” “She didn’t care that I was a prince and wanted to play with me because I am me.” “I was happily playing in the water with her.” He responded to his mother's question.

Malleus’s mother felt her heart melt at her son’s words. She was no fool or ignorant of how the staff treated her son, or how they fear him. Just as she knew Lilia and her were the only ones to take time off their day to play with him. Seeing him playing with the girl in the fountain earlier, and hearing her son’s words knew that maybe the little girl might be good to keep around. 

Lilia felt proudness take place of his anger he had at his ward. Knowing she went out of her way to invite the prince instead of running away knew then he had raised his ward right. Though he still had to punish her later for breaking his rules. Seeing the queen had to turn to look at the two of them, he gently nudged Xat to face the queen.

Xateramusa, feeling the nudge, wanted to fight but didn’t want to get into more trouble and faced the queen. Xat’s ears were flat against her head in her fear.

“What is your name dear? ” The queen asked softly. Seeing the girl looking scared she added on a little bit more. “I won’t use or take your name. I just want to know the name of the child who befriended my son.” 

“Xateramusa Okami is my name, your majesty.” She said showing the queen some respect as she knew Lilia held the queen dear to him from the stories Lilia had told her about the queen.

Malleus took the few steps that were in between them and took Xat’s hand gently then turned to look at his father. 

“Father please let her stay.” He pleaded with his father. 

The king looked at the two children in front of him and let out a breath. He saw how his wife fell for the child who treated her son differently from the rest. Seeing that he nodded.

“Very well Ms. Okami can stay.” He said, making Malleus smile at his words.

“Thank you, your highness,” Xat told him.

“However, she will attend classes with you Malleus, and you won’t let your friendship interfere with your duties as crown prince.” He told his son before turning on his heels and walked away. 

“Lillia, I know you want to punish your ward for disobeying your order but I order you to overlook it this one time.” The queen told Lilia knowing what her friend was thinking. 

“Yes, my queen,” Lilia answered with a bow before looking at the two young ones. 

  
  


Since that fateful summer day, Malleus and Xateramusa were inseparable. They did everything together only parting when it was time to bathe or sleep. In autumn they played in the leaves and carved pumpkins around All Hallows Eve. During the winter Xateramusa showed Malleus many games they could play in the snow that she learned from Lilia who sometimes would join them in their games. In spring they would go out for picnics and would go to the human world with Lilia to watch the cherry blossoms bloom. Many years passed and as they grew up so did their bond with each other. Now at the age of 25 Xateramusa grew into a beautiful young wolf woman, while Malleus grew into a handsome young man. 

Even though Malleus was feared, a few brave women were hoping to catch the prince's eye, so they could be the next fae queen. However Malleus ignored them and didn’t even look twice at them; he knew they were after the throne, and he wanted his queen to love him for him. 

Meanwhile, Xateramusa had many suitors, and the king seeing this saw a chance for treaties to be formed. However, it was not to be so, as Lilia was her guardian and he made sure to tell the king he wouldn't let him use his ward nor Malleus to form treaties with other kingdoms. Meanwhile, Malleus was getting tired of all the suitors going after Xateramusa, they kept interfering when he tried to spend time with her. While Xateramusa, on the other hand, wanted to tear the suitors apart for interfering between her and Malleus. 

_ ‘She is mine! Not theirs!’”  _ Malleus thought to himself as he watched another suitor try to have her hand aware that due to their bond. 

Xateramusa knew Malleus was watching her and was excited to finally spend time with him, but first, she had to get rid of this suitor. He was an annoyance, nothing she did or say could get him to leave and that made her the more madder. However, before she could do anything a maid came in. 

“My lady we have to get you ready for the ball.” The maid told her.

“Do you mind? I’m trying to have a conversation with her!” The suitor yelled.

“I am coming.” She responded to the maid before looking at the suitor. “Good day.” She said and walked away with the maid following behind her. 

Xat walked into her room and fell onto her bed with a groan. The maid shut the door behind her and walked to the closet to get out the dress she was going to wear. 

“You're a lucky girl, my lady.” “So many suitors are coming to this ball to try and win your heart. I am jealous.” The maid said to her as she laid the dress out. 

“I don’t want any suitors. I just want to hang with Malleus. Is that too much to ask?” She asked her maid

“Not at all my lady. However sooner or later he will be king and will have a queen.” “I hate to say it but you should get use to this separation.” She responded to Xateramusa

  
  


Xat upon hearing the maid’s response felt jealousy in her heart. Standing up she walked into the bathroom and took a shower.

_ ‘I know he would have a queen and we would be separated someday, but why does it hurt to think of him with anyone else.’  _ She thought. 

She got out of the shower and dried herself. Going into her room she put on her dress smiling at how it looked on her. 

  
  
  


It took over an hour but once she was done she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Soon a knock was heard. The door opened to reveal Lilia who walked in and gasped when he saw his ward who looked like a goddess in her dress. He held out his hand to her and she took it gracefully, together they left their ward of the castle and headed to the ballroom.

Malleus was bored as he sat on his throne next to his parents watching each person being introduced. He was turning to ask his mother if he could go but suddenly the announcer announced Lilia and Xateramusa’s names. Malleus quickly turned his head and gasped at what he saw. Unaware that his mother saw his reaction and smiled. She knew her husband was set on finding a queen for their son, however, maybe they had looked in all the wrong places. Maybe what they needed was in front of them all along. Malleus stood up and began walking to the stairs, his eyes trained on his friend. 

Xat seeing Malleus walking towards them smiled slightly feeling her heartbeat rapidly. Malleus held out his hand as she and Lilia reached the bottom of the stairs. Xat reached out and placing her hand in his felt him grip it, then he began to lead her to his parents. Lilia being who he is, teleported to their side and smiled as Xat bowed to the king and queen. 

“Let the ball begin!” The king shouted and the others started to pair up for a dance. 

Malleus led Xat to the dance floor and began to dance the waltz with her. They danced in perfect harmony as if each knew what the other was about to do. The others around them started to dance as well but many kept their eyes on the prince and his dance partner. Malleus twirled Xat out of his arms quickly before twirling her back into them. Both unaware that they both liked how their bodies fitted together as they danced, and of the king’s eyes on them. 

The king watched his son dance with his childhood friend, and throughout the night noticed that neither one took another dance partner. As his son and Xat passed by him on the throne in their dance he looked at the young girl in his son’s arms. Xateramusa had come a long way from being the girl the king almost punished to a beautiful young wolf woman. Upon seeing the look in each other’s eyes the royal family knew that Malleus had chosen his queen even if the two didn’t know it themselves. As it grew later in the night everyone began to leave, thanking the king and queen for hosting such a wonderful ball. Once everyone had left Lilia and Xat bid goodnight to the royal family and retired to their ward of the castle.

Xat went into her room and got dressed for bed knowing that tomorrow she would go see about the festival. Just as the sun was rising Xat snuck out of the castle to go into the town. Thus beginning the separation of the two and the confrontation that would come years later. 


	5. Chapter 4: A Watery Meeting and the Start of Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank my TWST friend Mac for helping me come up with the meeting between Xat and the twins. Also, I would love to thank my beta reader Cait. 
> 
> I do not own TWST.  
> I just own my OC and the plot of the story

Chapter 4: A Watery Meeting and the Start of Classes

  
  


Xateramusa slowly woke up, blinking out the last of the sleep, she yawned. 

_‘How often have I dreamt of the past, and hoped to rekindle the friendship? Hard to believe that after all these years I am able to. ‘_ She thought to herself as she checked the time.

Seeing it was still early and knowing she wouldn’t go back to sleep, she got out of bed. Putting on a top and shorts, she went over to her belongings and pulled out a spellbook. The book was brown and old looking. The pages were yellow with age and in the center of the book was a closed eye. Gently without waking up the book searched for a spell. 

‘ _Now where is that underwater breathing spell at? You would think Winifred and her sisters will have an index in this book.’_ She thought and let out a cry of joy when she found it.

In the years she was separated from her friends, she had become the apprentice of the Sanderson Sisters who lived in Witches Hollow. Witches Hollow was a forest surrounding little clearings, where witches lived or those were outcast. The Sanderson Sisters were obsessed with being young forever and in the end, it was their undoing. When they were brought back for a night, they let revenge get in the way of their plan and they died once again. Xat was close to Sarah Sanderson as the blond and Xat had so much fun. Sarah even taught Xat her famous song ‘Come, Little Children’. The redhead Winifred Sanderson taught Xat all the spells and potions she knew and gifted her a spellbook, sadly when she died Xat inherited Winifred's Spellbook. The blue-haired witch named Mary taught her all the different ways of flying, as well as playing innocent. 

Smiling at the memories of her mentors she placed the spellbook on her desk and left the dorm room. Using her senses she was able to make it out of her dorm and into the Mirror Hall. From there she walked outside the school to a lake she remembered seeing on a map. It was kind of a walk but she soon made it to the lake just as the sun was rising. Once she was in her swimsuit, she cast the spell on herself and dove into the water.

The water on her skin felt like heaven and closing her eyes began to sing the song she was taught. 

“Come, little children, I will take thee away to a land of enchantment.” 

Unknownst to her there were 2 others in the water swimming and were swimming in her direction at hearing the song. 

Floyd and Jade were out for a swim before the morning rush at the Monstro Lounge. Floyd was chasing a fish while Jade watched with a smile when they heard someone singing. Jade frowned knowing that the lake was usually quiet at this time.

“Hey who do you think is singing?” Floyd asked his brother.

“I do not know Floyd, shall we go find out?” Jade asked and shook his head as Floyd was already swimming in the direction of the voice.

The twins followed the voice and saw a rock formation and a woman leaning against it singing. Floyd smiled at seeing the person and silently swam to them. Xat stopped singing as she felt something wrap around her. Opening her eyes she gasped as she gazed into a pair of mismatched eyes.

  
  


“Hello wolfy-chan~,” Floyd said with a smile that showed off some of his teeth.

Xat looked at what was binding her and saw that it was a fin that belonged to the male in front of her. “What do you want?” She asked him

“I’m sorry for startling you, we heard a wonderful voice and followed it to you,” Jade said swimming up. 

Xat summoning some of her unique magic was able to slip away from Floyd and swam to the surface then climbed up onto the rock. Floyd was shocked, not expecting the magic and by the time he got his wits about him, his prey was on the rock looking down at the water. Swimming up to the surface both twins leaned on the rock. 

“Ne why you leave Shadow-chan?~” Floyd asked

“My name is not Shadow-chan, or wolfy- chan its Xateramusa!” She told them sternly.

At the mention of her name Jade smiled and spoke. “You were the female at the ceremony yesterday that could have joined any dorm.” “It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Jade and this is my brother Floyd.”

Floyd waved at the mention of his name and leaned more out of the water. Xat leaned back a little when she felt her back hit something. Turning her head she saw that her back was against Jade’s chest. Floyd smiled at seeing her trapped crossed his arms and placed them on her legs leaning on them as he looked at her. 

“Would you please sing again?” Jade asked her

Xat didn’t want to sing for them, but yet so far they haven't done anything except startled her. She decided to give them the benefit of the doubt and began to sing the song “Once upon a December.” Floyd’s tail swayed slightly underwater as he relaxed as Jade laid his head on her head. Both the brothers agreed that her voice was even more beautiful than King's triton's daughter Ariel for her voice had emotion and depth behind it. Each word Xat sang of the song made the brothers remember their childhood and how they met Azul. Xat finished the song and the twins clapped. 

“You sing wonderfully Shadow-chan~,” Floyd said happily

“Maybe someday you can sing at Monstro Lounge. We would love to have you.” Jade told her. 

“Thank you both of you. I have to go now before they get worried.” Xat said, referring to Lilia and Malleus. 

“Awww ok Shadow-chan. Can you come back and swim with us tomorrow?” Floyd asked as Xat got out of the water and back on dry land. 

Xat thought about their request and turning to them nodded. “Sure I don’t mind.” She answered, gathered her clothes, and quickly ran back to the dorm, managing to make it in her room before the others woke up.

Jumping into the shower she washed the lake water off her skin thinking of the two eel’s she met earlier and wondered if they went to school here. Getting out she got dressed in her school uniform and looked in the mirror at her reflection. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind making her yelp and laughter followed.

“Lilia you jerk!” Xat yelled, she turned around faced Lilia, she saw the other 3 there as well.

“The young mistress was taking a long time so we decided to come to get you,” Sebek said to her making Xat tilt her head

“Young Mistress?” She asked and Silver spoke

“You are close friends with Lord Malleus and part of the royal court.” Silver explained. 

“Sebek calls Malmal Young master, and Silver calls him Lord Malleus. So it makes sense that your young mistress and Lady Xateramusa. Not only that but you and Silver can be brother and sister.” Lilia reveal happily

Hearing Lilia call them brother and sister shocked both Xateramusa, also Silver as they just met. Sebek was confused and Malleus just laughed a little. 

Xat just shook her head and placed her spellbook in her bag before getting the rest of her school stuff. Together the five walked out of the dorm to the cafeteria to grab some food. 

**Cafeteria**

As the group walked in, Xat looked around in awe at seeing how big it is, when she was suddenly lifted off her feet from behind and a voice rang out. 

“Shadow-Chan!~,” Floyd said and hugged her. 

Seeing Floyd grab her and hugged her didn’t sit too well with Malleus. Lilia seeing the look on Malleus’s face chuckled a little wondering if Malleus realized that he was jealous. Seeing Sebek and Silver about to intervene stopped Silver with a look but was not fast enough to stop Sebek.

“Let go of the young mistress!” Sebek ordered Floyd.

“Nope!~,” Floyd said in response cheerfully.

“You should let her go, Floyd. I'm sure she is hungry after visiting with us earlier.” Jade told Floyd who pouted and released Xateramusa.

“What does he mean by your visit earlier Lady Xateramusa?” Silver asked 

“I went out for a swim and apparently these two were swimming as well,” Xateramusa answered. 

With a smile, Xateramusa waved and went to the line with Silver to grab some food. Malleus looked at the twins, knowing Xat will still hang with them and decided to give them a warning. 

“If you harm her in any way you will pay.” Malleus threatened them before going to grab lunch with the rest of his group. 

“This might be an interesting year with shadow-chan!~” Floyd said.

“Yes it will, I’m looking forward to meeting her again,” Jade said.

Together the twins went to go manage the Monstro Lounge since they had already eaten. Sitting down, Xateramusa looked at her schedule and saw she had c hex lessons first. 

“I see you have Professor Boogie Woogie,” Malleus said looking over her schedule.

“I saw him earlier and he didn’t look all that great. He had hair that had strands to look like antennas, his eyes were green and he was pale that made him look like a potato sack.” Silver told. 

Soon the bell rang for the students to get to class. After saying her good-byes she walked to her first lesson and walking into the classroom she saw Silver had hit the mark on describing their teacher.   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5: Classes and Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own twisted wonderland that is own by-Yana Toboso.  
> I only own story plot and OC

As the teacher walked in everyone saw what he looked like. He was a tall man with glowing green eyes. He had stitches around his skin, and his clothes were brown with bug patterns on them. 

“Welcome to Hex class, I’m your teacher Boogie Woogie. Here we will be learning how to curse and cast hexes that can hurt or last for a long time.” He addressed the class.

“Now who can tell me the difference between a curse and a hex?” Boogie asked.

A few students raised their hands while Xat sat in the back being bored. She knew all these due to spending time in Witches Hollow, and from her teachers. 

“Yes you,” Boogie said and pointed to a Savanaclaw student.

“The difference is that curses are meant to cause harm to the one its cast on and lasts till the user counter-curses. While a hex is a tamer spell where its effects are short term and don’t cause major damage.” The student answered

“Correct. Spells are more advanced than hexes.” “The main point of using curses and hexes is the intent and the correct wording.” “By saying the wrong or incorrect version of the spell can have the opposite effect and maybe even an unknown effect.”He told them 

Drawing up an example he showed the class. “For example you can try to hex your friend's slippers to hop like bunnies, but if you say the spell the slippers might hop like bunnies out of control and can hurt someone.” He told them.

The class continued on as Boogie explained the fine line between to, and how hexs were easier to cast. Shortly the bell rang and the class ended. The students all gathered up their books and left the class. Up next for Xat was History Class, a class she wasn’t looking forward to. 

Xat walked into the classroom and saw the teacher already at his desk. The bell rang shortly after and the class began. 

“I am Mozus Trein and I will be your history teacher. Today we are learning about the King of beasts. Can someone tell me about how a leader is chosen in the beast kingdom?” He asked class

Xat raised her hand and Trein pointed at her. “Yes Ms. Okami”

  
  


“ In a pride, pack, or a group there is usually one in charge which is the Alpha of the pack.” “The Alpha rules over the group along with its mate, and when the Alpha is challenged by another they fight with the winner taking over the group as the new alpha.” “The previous Alpha is exiled. The same goes for Lions. The king of beasts wanted to challenge the rule and instead of fighting fairly, he just up and murdered the current alpha of his pride." Xat explained.

“Very good Ms. Okami.” The professor said.

He taught how the king of beasts decided to kill the king and how he succeeded. The king of beasts allowed Hyenas in the pride lands and it was what ended up destroying them. The king of beast cared more about ruling than his own kind and that led to his downfall by the prince of beast than to his death. As the class dragged on the students were impressed how well the King of Beasts was able to pull off such a stunt. Soon the bell rang and the students left to get lunch.

Xat walked to the lunch room when she accidentally bumped into someone. Xat was prepared for the fall till a pair of arms grabbed her, looking up she saw golden eyes, brown hair, and dark skin. 

“You need to be careful.” The male said helping Xat get steady. 

“Thank you.” She said as another boy came running up.

“Leona-san.” The boy called as he came up.

This new boy had sandy colored hair with a pair of ears on top of his head and a short tail.

“Hello my name is Ruggie and this is Leona,” Ruggie said introducing himself.

Leona sighed. “You're the new girl right? The one in Daisomnia?” He asked.

“Yes that's right.” She answered him as Leona let her go.

Leona looked over the girl, wondering what was so special about her. To him she seemed like any other girl and nothing special about her. Ruggie also looked over the girl and sensed that there was more to her than meets the eye.

“I have to go to class.” She said and quickly ran to her next class which was potions with Divus Crewel. 

The two watch her go and Leona smirks a little. The little wolf had spirit and Leona wanted to see more of that.

She took her seat in class and when the teacher walked in, she was shocked that he held a  teaching pointer and was slapping it against his hand. Then she noticed the black and white outfit he was wearing as well the hair, she wondered if this teacher was into fashion if so that would explain his outfit.

“Welcome to Alchemy Class. In this class we will be making potions and learning the different kinds of Alchemy. My name is Professor Crewel.” Crewel said 

The students all looked excited at that and began to discuss what they will make. Some wanted to make love potions, others wanted to make potions that turn people who drink it into animals. 

“Silence!” Crewel Shouted and the students all shut up. Seeing he had the class's attention he continued. “You puppies will learn none of that stuff this Semester, maybe not even at all.” 

Xat yawned a little, already knowing how to brew potions due to her former mentors. Soon the class went to their assigned cauldrons and began making the potion that was on the board. The sounds of cutting, stirring, and boiling were throughout the classroom as each student tried to make the potion right. Xat added her final ingredient to the potion and smirked as it turned a light shade of blue. 

Crewel Smirked “Good Girl” He said as he saw her potion before going over and inspecting another. 

Xat growled low in her throat at that phase. Yes she was a wolf, but she still didn’t like being treated like a dog. Soon the class was over and each of the students gave Crewel their potion to be graded on later, Xat sighed at the bell since it meant lunchtime for her. Walking to the lunchroom Xat got her food while looking for a place to sit, Ruggie came up and took her to their table. Xat was confused at first, but Ruggie just smiled his eyes pleading for her to join them. So she sat down with Ruggie sitting next to her.

“Hey...Ruggie.” Leona said with a growl

Xat answered with a growl back shocking Leona and impressing him. Leaning over he looked at Xat in the eyes.

“Try growling at me again and see what happens,” Leona told her

“I’m not scared of you.” She told him meeting his stare head-on.    
  
Ruggie watched the interaction and bit his lip as he saw the diasomnia group walk in. Leona also seeing this couldn’t resist messing with Malleus, so he reached one hand up and played with her hair leaning in close. 

**_Smack_ **

As the noise rang out through the lunchroom everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the table. Leona’s head was turned and on his cheek was a red mark in the shape of a handprint. Leona was shocked, females from his home were definitely savage but none had ever smacked him before. Xat stood up, her ears lowered and her fangs bared and Leona followed suit. 

“Hey Leona-Sempai, let it go,” Ruggie said as he held Leona back

Then a voice spoke up, making them look at the newcomer and saw it was Sebek.

“Lady Xateramusa, there you are! I went to pick you up from class and you weren’t there!” “Have you any idea the worry you could have caused Lord Malleus?” He asked with his arms cross.

“I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” She told him before grabbing her lunch and walking away. 

Stopping she looked at the men with a glare that made both Lilia and Malleus shiver as it was the glare the fae queen used to do. Without another word she took her lunch and went to eat out in the courtyard, her aura screaming not to get close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I would like to thank my beta reader: Cait for being a great beta reader.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading,  
> I would like to thank my beta reader: Cait for being a great beta reader.


End file.
